


untitled baby fic

by annemaris (annemari)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't keep it," Derek says, frowning.</p>
<p>Erica scoffs. "She's not an <i>it</i>," says Scott, but he too sounds a bit unsure.</p>
<p>The baby gurgles and Boyd smiles down at it. <i>Her</i>, Stiles corrects. Boyd is surprisingly good with babies. The baby is waving her arm up at him and Boyd grins. It's fucking adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled baby fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlakeOfEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlakeOfEmerald/gifts).



> Written for the trope meme prompt, "accidental-baby-acquisition".

"We can't keep it," Derek says, frowning.

Erica scoffs. "She's not an _it_ ," says Scott, but he too sounds a bit unsure.

The baby gurgles and Boyd smiles down at it. _Her_ , Stiles corrects. Boyd is surprisingly good with babies. The baby is waving her arm up at him and Boyd grins. It's fucking adorable.

"We still can't keep—her," Derek says.

Stiles shrugs. "We'll just take her to the station, dad will handle it."

"Where did she even come from?" Scott asks and steps closer to Boyd, looks down at the baby.

Isaac shrugs, and looks at Erica. "We found her near the house."

"That doesn't really answer the question," Stiles points out, and Isaac glares at him. Stiles widens his eyes and shrugs. "Just saying."

Derek sighs. "Can your dad find out who her parents are or whatever?"

"Uh, duh," Stiles says. "They're the police? They deal with stuff like this—well, not all the time, but—some of the time. Definitely."

The baby makes a loud, happy noise and bats at Boyd's cheek.

"Aww," Scott gushes and walks up to Boyd's side to grin at the baby. Even Derek's smiling, Stiles notices.

"That's just fucking criminal," Stiles points out, and Isaac and Erica nod in agreement. "Okay, who's gonna take her in?"

Everyone's eyes turn to him, and Stiles balks. "What? But. Babies. I—"

"We're still not exactly welcome at the police station," Erica points out, her eyebrows raised. When Stiles turns to Derek he's looking at him as if he's sizing him up. Stiles blinks.

Derek nods. "You and Scott have to go."

"Aww," Scott says again and reaches for the baby. Boyd hands her off carefully, settles her in Scott's arms. The baby looks a bit miffed, but she blinks up at Scott and then happily reaches up for his hair. "Oh god, she's so cute," Scott says, and beams up at Stiles.

Stiles rolls his eyes, even though, yeah, she totally is. "Can't we take Boyd with us?" he asks.

"No," Derek says. "Now go." The "before they get more attached" is unspoken.

"Fine," Stiles grumbles. "Come on, Scott."

"But," Scott says, looking at Boyd. Boyd shrugs, then waves at the baby. The baby looks up at him with wide eyes, then sort of waves back.

"Aw, shit," Erica says, and Isaac makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like dog whining.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "Scott."

"Right, right," Scott says. "Say bye to everyone, baby."

The baby gurgles again, and everyone chorus their byes, even Derek. Stiles files it away for blackmail, later. Or if not blackmail then just teasing. Or just knowledge that he can totally appeal to this side of Derek in the future.

Scott follows Stiles out the door and together they walk to the jeep.

"She really is cute, you know," Scott says. "Right?"

"Yeah," Stiles sighs and gets in the jeep. "Yeah, okay, she is."

"Do you want to hold her?" Scott asks. "For a bit? Or, I could... I could drive, I guess." He doesn't look like she wants to give the baby away, but is still willing to, for Stiles.

Stiles sighs again. "Later."

"Okay," Scott smiles, and Stiles starts the car.


End file.
